


Evening

by SkyFallenFromStBarts



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallenFromStBarts/pseuds/SkyFallenFromStBarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Chas and John can be tender sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like I started writing more M rated fanfics. I hope they are not terrible...

Evening. Chas spent the whole day driving John’s ass all around London, trying to spare him of as much conflicts as he could. But as always, even though John doesn’t go and ask every suspicious existence on the street if they are something supernatural, he often gets into trouble and Chas helps him whenever he can.

Today’s been a long day for them both and Chas already dropped John off at his apartment. Now he went for some pizza and beer. He was really looking forward to the dinner. At least a little bit of peace, he thought and glanced over at the pizza box sitting on the passenger seat. He exited his cab next to the building John’s flat was in. He didn’t bother knocking on the door, he just opened it. It was dark inside; he heard just a faint sound of TV which was also the only source of light in the whole room. But John wasn’t there. Not even sleeping on the sofa as he sometimes did, when Chas was supposed to come over. He put the pizza and beer on the kitchen counter and decided to look around the flat. He politely knocked on the bathroom door and opened it slowly to look if John hadn’t passed out there or something worse. No, John wasn’t there, so he must be in the bedroom, Chas thought. He slowly opened the door in case John was already sleeping. Well, he wasn’t. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed, the room lit up only by the lamp on the nightstand. Chas froze in the door. John’s trousers were at his ankles and he stroked his manhood while his eyes were glued to Chas. John smirked when he saw Chas not being able to move. Chas bit his lower lip, licked it and swallowed dry. He didn’t say anything.

“Don’t be shy and come ere”, said John reaching his left hand out in an inviting manner. Chas closed the door behind him and stepped closer to John. He took his hand and pulled him even closer so their lips nearly touched. Chas put his other hand on John’s thigh to balance himself again. He felt John’s hot breath on his face before he crushed their lips together and pushed John down onto the bed. John reached for the button of Chas’ trousers as they broke the kiss. Chas then returned to kiss John’s cheek and scratched it slightly with his beard.

“If you moved your stupid face outta my sight I’d undo your bloody pants more quickly”, grunted John and Chas laughed. This was the John he knew and it made him so much more comfortable in this situation. He undone the button himself and returned his attention to John. Now it was his hair, he brushed through it with his hand sometimes pulling it slightly and thus making John moan softly. Then John asked a bit nervously: “So how do ya wanna do it? I suppose you wanna be on top, right?”  
Chas couldn’t make a voice now, he didn’t know, but John evidently did. He started kissing him again and Chas pulled him closer by his tie, making him sit up again and pushing his trench coat off. Then John turned them over, but the bed wasn’t so wide and they slowly sank onto the floor. Chas was laughing as they both put their shoes and John’s trousers down. And he was still laughing when John dragged him back underneath him on the bed and when he reached to the drawer in the nightstand. Meanwhile Chas unbuttoned his shirt and then John’s. Somehow John grabbed Chas’ shirt and threw it away, not tearing it apart. It was some of John’s usual magic. Chas put away John’s shirt and kissed him again. Now it was passionate, John ran his hands through Chas’ hair and Chas placed his hands on John’s hips, making circles with his thumbs. Then he just let his hands wander over John’s body, feeling all of his scars. The really old ones he didn’t even remember treating and some half healed ones John didn’t let him take care of. Some seemed like burns, others like cuts, bites, some were really visible, others just faintly. And suddenly Chas wanted to kiss all of them and so he did. He started with the ones on John’s neck and chest, slowly moving closer to John’s crotch. Meanwhile John prepared himself with one hand and caressed Chas’ back with the other one. His eyes were closed and he ćarressed the places he knew Chas should have scars on. None of them wanted to add scars on the other no matter how metaphorical they would be. That’s why they were so gentle with each other. They’ve gone through so much bad stuff and in this intimate moment thay wanted to feel safe and good together.

John took Chas’ face in his hand and kissed him quickly. Then he pushed Chas to lie down and lifted himself on the top of him. Chas put his hands on John’s hips again, hepling to navigate John where to push down to take him in, in the best angle. Chas knew John likes it rough and even though he liked to be in control of things, now he let John do as he wants, since he didn’t know what John likes and how long it takes him to be able to move. So he waited. John on the other hand knew that Chas was themore passionate of them and wanted to make sure he enjoys it as well. After a short while John moved up and down very slowly and as he stopped the movement he saw that Chas’ eyes were shut and he was gripping on the sheet underneath them.

“You alright, mate?”, John asked, bending to be closer to Chas’ face.  
“Yeah, sure. Go faster if you feel like it”, murmured Chas, opening his eyes a little. So John started moving again. In a faster pace. It didn’t take them long before they both came. First Chas, then John. After that Chas pulled John down for a kiss. They were still sweaty and warm, theis hearts still racing as John slid away and lied next to Chas.

After a while he got up, put his coat on and headed to the balcony for a smoke. Chas appeared behind him, gracefully took John’s cigarette and took a drag out of it. Then he gave it back to John. He gave him a confused look over his shoulder, then he turned to face him. He placed his hands on Chas’ cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips. Then he threw his cigarette away dramatically and hugged Chas tightly. And of course Chas had to hug him back, because how many times in your life are you able to hug John Constantine? From his previous experiences a very few times.

So like this they stood on a dirty balcony in one of the worst parts of London, accompanied only by the dim light of old street lamps.


End file.
